coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno Kilgannon
Inferno (also known as Jesse Kilgannon or The PriseFighter Inferno), was created by Dr. Leonard Hohenberger as the leader of the K.B.I. and an IRO-bot clone of the doctor himself. He is the brother to Coheed (The Beast), uncle to Claudio Kilgannon, lover to Mariah Antillarea and father of Chase, Sizer and several other IRO-bots. He is a leader in the rebellion against Supreme Tri-Mage Wilhelm Ryan and arch-enemy of General Mayo Deftinwolf Background Year of the Black Rainbow After his creation at the hands of Dr. Leonard Hohenberger, Inferno was the head of the K.B.I., a rebel organization who opposed Wilhelm Ryan's regime. Inferno, Coheed and Cambria were sent on missions all across Heaven's Fence onboard Inferno's starship, the Grail Arbor. After being threatened by Mayo Deftinwolf, Inferno is ordered to stay aboard the Arbor until further notice. When he is on board, he discovers that his master has been killed, and he returns to Hohenberger's lab to discover that Coheed has been implanted with the deadly Monstar virus, and that a baby girl named Josephine created by Hohenberger is the only cure. He also learns that Coheed and Cambria have been taken by Ryan to the House Atlantic, and sets out to rescue them. Inferno assigns his co-pilot, Bezal, to captain the Grail Arbor while he enters the House Atlantic. The Arbor starts to pummel the House with pulser cannon blasts and Inferno quickly meets up with Coheed and Cambria after a fight with Mayo Deftinwolf where Inferno shattered the left half of the General's skull. Inferno, Coheed and Cambria escape just as the House Atlantic comes crumbling down behind them. Inferno erases the minds of Coheed and Cambria and sends them to live on Hetricus so they can raise Josephine until she can mature enough to cure the Monstar virus. The Second Stage Turbine Blade Inferno is the narrator for this chapter of the story. He is first seen six years after the colonization of Silent Earth: 3 aboard the Grail Arbor. His IRO-bot child, Longcindia, is being incinerated for being defective. Six years earlier, Inferno is first seen in the quarters of Mariah Antillarea on Dil-Ariuth IX. He confronts Paranoia, guardian of the Prise, for her ignorance in letting damned souls fuel the Keywork. Mariah calms him, telling him they will deal with that later. Inferno reluctantly agrees and tells the Prise, "Ryan is making his move. A move that will separate the 12th Sector from Heaven's Fence and alter God's creation. In the eyes of Man, the Prise's pact has been broken for a long time. If you are unwilling or unable to reform that pact, then Man must learn to fend for himself. We will wage war... at the steps of the House Atlantic." He is unknowingly overheard by a monk who is a spy for Wilhelm Ryan. The monk is later brought to Inferno and declared a spy. Enraged, Inferno begins to assault the monk, knocking him to the ground and stepping on his throat. Defiant, the monk wheezes, "You're too late. The end is coming. My master sends you a gift, drenched in the blood of your brother." Inferno tells his men to get a readout of all transports dispatched from Sector 10 in the past 24 hours and to prepare the Grail Arbor for immediate take-off. On board his ship, Inferno tracks down Coheed and Cambria aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa. He fires a warning shot off the starboard bow and begins to communicate with the Vel Vessa. He tells the crew to terminate the ship's flight pattern immediately or face total annihilation. His attitude changes when he sees Coheed and Cambria together for the first time in years. However, Inferno is determined to stop the Monstar virus from being activated, and tells Coheed that he has one hour before their ship is blown out of the sky. He wishes all his strength onto his brother, saying, "May the glow of the Keywork guide your way home." In the final chapter of the first volume, the Grail Arbor ''falls under attack by the Red Army. He relays this information to Coheed and tells Coheed to blow the Vel Vessa up himself. Coheed understands, and agrees to carry out this plan. Inferno wakes up from this nightmare in his own bed aboard the ''Arbor, six years after the colonization of Silent Earth: 3. His pilot tells him that they entered the system and Inferno makes his way to the bridge. He tells the pilot to put their location on screen, and Inferno looks out at the planet Silent Earth: 3, once known as Paris: Earth. His final thoughts are, I see this and think of them... and my Mariah... and what she would want me to do, We will seek out the remains of our shattered rebellion and rebuild it--and when our army is once again ready, we will return to the fray... and next time, we will make it right. In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 In the first chapter of In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth 3, Inferno is seen experimenting in the creation of new IRO-Bots to battle the Red Army as the new rebellion begins. When one of them, a young girl, reaches out to touch his hand while it's on the glass he decides not to introduce growth hormones into her. When asked why, he states that he wants her as a control group. In private he is internally conflicted about his role as the IRO-Bots father. He speaks with the Prise Ondria, That girl became Chase, and alongside her siblings Sizer, Hack, and Many they become the vanguard of Inferno's war against Wilhelm Ryan. Sizer, however, continually challenges Inferno on various matters as he believes Inferno does not care for them. Hiding on the storm ravaged planet of Donar, they are forced into ab by the arrival of the Red Army, who seek to capture the surviving Prise. The Grail Arbor, equipped with various makeshift attack ships, repels the initial offensive. However they are forced to make a rapid escape following the arrival of a Jackhammer, which is only destroyed when the Prise intervene. They flee, retreating to Silent Earth: 3 where they await the arrival of Mayo Deftinwolf and the Red Army. To their surprise, they are accompanied by Wilhelm Ryan himself, and the Battle of Silent Earth: 3 begins. While it begins in favor of the rebels, the tide slowly turns, and soon Inferno is all that's left standing on the battlefield. While he is prepared to commit suicide to deny Ryan the pleasure of executing him, the Prise arrive on the scene with Chase in tow, and Inferno witnesses Chase awaken her powers as the Vishual and resurrect the Prise as a species. They overrun the Red Army and attack Ryan himself, who surrenders rather then be killed. Afterwards, Inferno is horrified to discover that Sizer has been captured by Mayo Deftinwolf. Inferno consults with the Eurocons, stating that they must bring the Supreme Tri-Mage before Heaven's Fence to stand trial. While some object, Inferno declares that it is only because of Ryan they have their current position, and threatens to have them taken to trial with him if they do not cooperate. Bringing forth a representative of each and every world that was or had once been part of Heaven's Fence, he spends two days straight listing off Ryan's crimes, and debating with him on the nature of God. While Ryan is adamant that he is the only true divine presence and that there is no god other then him, Inferno says otherwise, and declares that it was God who gave them the power to overcome the rogue mage. Suddenly, in the middle of the trial, Inferno stops. Declaring that they could go on for another month about Ryan's crimes and evils, he calls for a vote, and with the exception of a single man the representatives all declare Ryan should be executed. Ryan taunts them, saying this will not be the last they see of him. Inferno straps him to a device that will burn him from the inside out and simply says "Goodbye Ryan" when he flips the switch. Ryan dies screaming. A few hours later, his body is reported to have vanished, and Inferno realizes that it was all a ruse. Ryan appears, resurrected in a new body, and declares that he has returned to take vengeance on those that did not believe in his divinity. Determined to bring him down personally this time, Inferno flies the Grail Arbor headlong into Apity Prime, and brings the war to the very doorstep of House Atlantic. In the midst of the fighting between the allied forces and the Red Army, a ship enters the upper atmosphere and comes crashing down. This is the Camper Velourium, carrying aboard it a very precious piece of cargo: Claudio Kilgannon, the Crowing. Jessie approaches Claudio, recognizing him as Coheed's son and his own nephew, and relieved to find that he has come to help them. Just as they meet for the first time, the Prise are permanently destroyed by Vielar Crom, who raises House Atlantic into an enormous robot body for himself. He slaughters the remaining fighters and sends a destructive fireball racing towards the ''Grail Arbor, ''but Claudio uses his power as the Crowing to send an even larger one right back at them and cripples the machine. They escape knowing that they have taken the first step in challenging Ryan's rule over Heaven's Fence. Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness For an unspecified amount of time following the events of the previous story, Inferno and company have been hiding on world to world, plotting the next move against Wilhelm Ryan. During this time, Claudio is having doubts whether he is worthy of being the messianic hero that Inferno and Chase both tout him to be. During a separate encounter, Inferno is told by Chase that she has foreseen his death in the very near future, something that he seems to accept rather well. An opportunity arises when saboteurs on Apity Prime damage the planetary defenses just enough for them to slip by. Inferno gives a speech before they descend, informing the IRO-Bots aboard of Chase's prophecy and telling them that he was sorry for never being their father, and telling them that he loved them all very much. Mayo Deftinwolf shoots the ship down using armed Jackhammers on the surface. However, the crew survives, and they engage in yet another battle with the Red Army. However, this time, Inferno tells Claudio to flee the scene. When Claudio objects, Inferno tells him that he knows his parents would be proud of the man he has become, just as Inferno himself is very proud of his own children. He then reiterates his command for Claudio to flee, and the Crowing obliges him. As he defends his soldiers and children as they try to make an organized retreat and follow Claudio out of the war zone, Inferno comes face to face with Mayo Deftinwolf. Determined to have one last battle, and knowing this is what Chase had foreseen, they engage each other. After a prolonged struggle, Mayo cuts out Inferno's heart, and laughs as the last member of the K.B.I dies. Sometime later, Inferno is resurrected on present-day Earth, and begins to recite the story of Heaven's Fence, but as stated by Claudio Sanchez "before he can tell the story of The Amory Wars, he needs to tell the story of the Blood Machine." My Brother's Blood Machine Resurrected on present-day Earth (it is yet unstated whether this takes place in The Real or The Fiction) Jesse is brought to tell the story of The Amory Wars, but first decides to tell the story of the Bleam brothers, and the Blood Machine.Category:The Prize Fighter Inferno Category:Characters